dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Action Comics Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Jack O'Leary * Marty Kaye * Butch * Nick * Pete Other Characters: * ** Commissioner Watson Locations: * ** *** *** Police Commissioner's office *** Dixie Star gambling club *** many other gambling dens | Editor2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker2_1 = Fred Guardineer | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Pep Morgan: "Bodyguard" | Synopsis2 = Because he had helped to save his warehouse business, Mr. Smith trusted Pep Morgan with another job, one that was much more personal to him. He had received several letters threatening harm to his daughter, Mary, unless he came up with 200,000 dollars to pay in protection. He wanted Pep to guard her, but without alerting her to any danger. Smith didn't want her to worry, after all. So Morgan spent the next week as a guest at the Smith home, showing Mary how to swan dive, after which they shared a meal together. A few nights later, the house servant opened the door for a bunch of crooks, leading them to Mary's room. They kidnapped the poor young lady, dragging her back to their car. Pep woke up and gave chase to their vehicle, following it all the way to the city cemetery. The thugs grabbed Mary and pulled her out of the car. Pep was on top of them almost immediately! He stole one of the thugs' guns and held up the others until the police arrived. The next day, Pep and Mary celebrated aboard one of Mr. Smith's boats | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. Smith Antagonists: * Slug * Antone * Slim Other Characters: * Mary Smith Locations: * Vehicles: * Smith's yacht | Editor3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer3_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler3_1 = Sven Elven | Inker3_1 = Sven Elven | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle3 = Adventures of Marco Polo (Part XVI) | Synopsis3 = Marco clears the gate before the portcullis comes crashing down. Abu el Khaf offers one hundred gold coins to whoever captures Marco and brings him back. Marco is chased into a swamp, where he hides under the water, breathing through a hollow reed. While his pursuers search the area on foot, Marco swims back to the bank and steals a horse, herding the others along as he rides. But further up ahead, an ambush is laid out for him by the ford. Bandits appear and start pelting him with stones and arrows. His horse is killed, forcing Marco to climb up a nearby ravine in a desperate attempt to escape! Climbing up to a narrow pass, Marco follows it. Unfortunately, it stops at a dead end, and with the slavers and bandits at his back, it looked like he was done for! Suddenly, the men start falling left and right, hit by large rocks being thrown from above by Marco's mysterious rescuers. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * (mysterious rescuers) Antagonists: * Abu El-Kaf of Siddrah ** his Slavers & Bandits Locations: * , ( ) | Editor4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer4_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler4_1 = Bob Kane | Inker4_1 = Bob Kane | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Clip Carson: "The Pharaoh's Treasure" (Part III) | Synopsis4 = Clip Carson and Jim Blake have found the entrance to the treasure room blocked by a casket and a mummy that spoke! The skeptical Carson fires a shot at the mummy, exposing it as a robot, and its voice as a record player. Further in, they come upon a large door, behind which is the chamber for which they've been searching: the fabled Treasure Room of Cheops! The excited duo are then greeted by a swarm of angry bandits with sharp swords. From the entryway comes a man dressed in regal clothing. Calling him their master, the Pharaoh Cheops, the Arabs all bow down before him. Clip breaks up the charade by revealing the Pharaoh is actually Sergeant Beatty, trying to fool the bandits into giving him all the treasure. Instead, they angrily attack the Sergeant, giving Clip and Jim a chance to grab some gold and escape, in a plane that was being used to transport the gold. As they fly off, Clip mentions that he should pay Jim for showing him such a great time. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jim Blake Antagonists: * Sergeant Beatty, as Pharaoh Cheops ** Arab Bandits Locations: * ** *** **** The Great Pyramid of Kheoks Items: * Robot Mummy * The Treasures of Cheops Vehicles: * Beatty's Biplane | Editor5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer5_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler5_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker5_1 = Bernard Baily | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle5 = Tex Thomson: "Double Agent" | Synopsis5 = In France, assisted by Bob Daley and Gargantua T. Potts, Tex Thomson exposes the local chief of secret police as a traitor, and shuts down a spy ring. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Spies Locations: * ** | Editor6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer6_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler6_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker6_1 = Homer Fleming | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Chuck Dawson: "Trouble at the Box-M" | Synopsis6 = Chuck Dawson rides down a rocky trail on his horse, Blacky, when two men attack him and knock him out! When he comes to, he's in the sheriff's office being accused of murder. The two goons that brought him there seem to have told the sheriff that Chuck had killed old Jim Mason, owner of the Box-M ranch. Before the sheriff can lock him up, Chuck pushes him to the ground, then makes for the exit! He hops back on Blacky and heads for the Box-M to make sense of this murder, for which he's being framed. At the ranch, an old man carrying a shotgun and wearing a bandage on his head comes running out, thinking that Chuck was part of the group that tried to kill him. After explanations are made, Chuck joins Mason in his cabin just as the sheriff and the two thugs show up. They are surprised to find old Mason still alive. Mason tells the sheriff he's made a mistake, and it was actually the men with him who tried to kill him. Chuck's name is cleared and the men are arrested. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Animals: * Blacky Antagonists: * Killers from Bar-U Other Characters: * Jim Mason * Sheriff Locations: * , ) ** | Editor7_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer7_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler7_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker7_1 = Fred Guardineer | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | StoryTitle7 = Zatara: "The Terror from Saturn" | Synopsis7 = Using a beam of cosmic rays, Ool, the despotic ruler of Saturn, abducts several Earth people, by teleporting them to Saturn. Ool is planning an invasion of Earth, and studying typical specimens of Earthling. He abducts Zatara, and has a great deal of trouble with him. Ultimately, Zatara convinces Ool to build irrigation systems on Saturn, which ends the crisis that motivated the invasion. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Gorla ** Porra *** Other Characters: * Djersinsky Locations: * ** Vehicles * Ool's Cosmic Ray Beam Teleportation Device | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Superman ** Superman and the Numbers Racket is reprinted in and . ** First named appearance of the city of Metropolis. ** states the first appearance of "Pre-Crisis Earth-Two Metropolis" was in (rather than in ). This supports E. Nelson Bridwell's suggestion, in the Superman Family letters page, that the characters and places of Earth-Two, and those of the actual Golden Age characters and places, were two different things. Many (but not all) of these stories were assigned to "Alternate Earth-Two" (Earth-Two-A). ** At the end of the 1930s and the beginning of the “golden age” of superheroes, as shown in several early Superman stories and at least one Green Lantern story, the municipal and state governments of Metropolis were riddled with corruption. ** Superman appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #15. He appears next in ''Superman'' #2. ** George Taylor appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #15. He appears next in ''Superman'' #2. * Zatara ** Writer/artist Fred Guardineer is also credited as Gene Baxter in this issue. ** Zatara once again uses backwards speech to cast his spells, which he hasn't done since issue #3. | Trivia = * Again the main cover art is something other than Superman. Of the sixteen issues of Action Comics published so far, Superman has monopolized only five covers. * Gargantua T. Potts mentions buying Action Comics in the Tex Thomson story. * Zatara mentions Action Comics in his own story. | Recommended = * Action Comics * All-Star Comics * All-Star Squadron * Superman (Volume 1) | Links = * Action Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database }}